Stand Strong
by fangirl.fashionistar
Summary: A modern AU, where a high society party brings the six to first meet. Merida doesn't want to follow her mother into being a high class woman, and Hiccup is having trouble dealing with Viggo and his black market. Rapunzel is getting used to her new life and family, and Jack is settling into his career with the Guardian's orphanage. Elsa is preparing to take over the family company..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a modern AU, where Merida, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are daughters of Mayors, Hiccup is the son of the Chief of Police, and Jack is a close friend/ adopted son of orphanage owners. Merida is almost seventeen, Anna is sixteen, Hiccup and Rapunzel are eighteen, and Jack and Elsa are nineteen. I'm sorry if you have a problem with these ages, but I think these ages work best.**

 **Merida and her mother still have issues, mostly because her mother wants her to be an upper class lady while it is Merida's dream to join the Olympics for archery.**

 **Hiccup (If this were in the HTTYD universe) is fighting Viggo. In this AU, he and his wolf Toothless and the gang are working to prevent an illegal black market of animal pelts by Viggo and Ryker. Toothless lost his leg in a trap, and after they became friends, saved Hiccup from a fire that he lost his leg in. Stoick immediately made sure that Toothless was brought into the family after saving his son's life.**

 **Rapunzel has just found out that her "mother" wasn't her mother, and that she is actually the daughter of the mayor of Corona. Her hair is still long, and the reason Gothel took her was to claim money from foster care by pretending that Rapunzel was a foster child. Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert helped her out, and the two started dating after she was reunited with her real family.**

 **Anna and Elsa's parents have not yet died for the purpose of this story. Elsa is learning to take over her family's business, and is rather proper and just a tinniest bit stiff. Anna is outgoing, and loves to just have fun with her high school friends.**

 **Jack helped the Guardians (in this world, they are in charge of an orphanage) with a man named Pitch who was trying to abuse the children. His mother and sister were killed before hand, so the Guardians adopted him after the Pitch fiasco, and he works at the orphanage, making sure the children stay happy and upbeat and have fun.**

 **Ships: Hiccstrid (eventually), Kristanna (in the future), Rapunzel x Flynn/Eugene (what is their ship name?), and Jelsa (in the future). I retain the belief that Merida is a strong independent woman, so I don't ship her with anybody.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, Tangled, or RoTG. If I did, I probably wouldn't have to rely on my mom to help me find opportunities in my life. Anything that sounds familiar in this fanfic was an idea of Disney or Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Merida POV**

Merida groaned when she woke up to find a light blue and gold dress laid out for her in her room. She recalled her mother mentioning there was an upper class society (read: the rich and important people) party today at the mayor of Corona's house that they would be attending. At the time, Merida thought she was referring to herself and her father. She didn't realize that her mother meant for her daughter to come along as well. The red head stuffed her face underneath her comforter. She hated being rich. Why did her father have to be the mayor of a neighboring town? And why was she being dragged along to the fancy uptight dinner parties? A knock at her room sounded, and Merida peeked out from her bed to see her mother open the door. Cue the groan.

"Merida, that is no way for a lady to act." Elinor said, walking into her daughters room.

"Mum, do I have to go to your party? Can't I stay at home? I would watch the devils while you and Dad were out!" Merida tried to bargain. Key word: tried.

"Merida, you are almost seventeen, it's high time you begin to learn how to act as a proper lady. This party would be a great learning experience for you." Her mother walked over to the dummy on which the hideous dress stood. She fixed a small wrinkle in the sleeve before turning back to her daughter. "Come on then. Get up. I've already let you sleep in today."

Merida glanced at her alarm clock. "Mum, it's only nine in the mornin'. It's a Saturday. I can sleep in for a while longer."

Elinor looked at her, and Merida relented. She spent the better part of her day standing in front of her mother, a maid, and a mirror while the two females fixed her up and the silver furniture mocked how the athletic girl was slowly being consumed in a tight dress. After what seemed like forever, Merida was sitting in her families car in a too-tight dress and her hair pulled into a neat up-do. She hated every minute of the ride to the party, and was planning on hating every moment spent there. When her father finally stopped the car, and the three got out, Merida's mother looked at her.

"Merida," she started, then paused. "Remember to smile," she eventually said, then turned and linked her arm with her husband. Merida turned to look at her, then took a breath before starting up the stairs herself. She was nearly to the door of the mansion when she hear rustling in the bushes. She stared at the brush, but it was still. Merida finally turned away, but not before wondering whether or not she saw a wolf. She shook her head. A wolf wouldn't get this close to a large house and just wait in the bushes. It would find much easier prey in the forest. She eventually stepped through the doors and entered her worst nightmare. Everything looked perfect. Everyone looked perfect. And she felt so alone. She would never fit in a crowd like this. What was the school archer and horse-back rider doing in a place like this, she asked herself. She sighed. If she was going to be here, she might as well find her father. At least she knew him, and they could joke about how everyone looked. It wasn't hard to find her father, a large red haired man, talking to another man. The red haired girl stopped in surprise. She always thought her father was the biggest man she ever saw, but talking to him was a man his very size, with a vast beard and a hand on a skinny boy with brown hair next to him. Merida continued to move towards her father, until she stood next to him. Her father turned.

"Ah, Stoick, here she is!" he said to the other. "My only daughter, Merida. Merida, this is Stoick Haddock, the Chief of Police and his son, Henry Haddock." Merida gave a tight lipped smile, the only thing in her mind being _How on earth is that man that boy's father? He's twice his size, the wee lamb!_ Henry held out his hand.

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." Merida stuck her own hand out and the two shook. She studied the boy. Henry looked about eighteen, with messy windblown hair and forest green eyes, and freckles that dotted his face.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Henry Haddock. I'm Merida DunBroch." She let go of his hand. At this point the two men had turned to talk to one another, and Henry and Merida were left standing akwardly together.

"So," he began. "This your first time at a function like this?"

"Yes. My mother decided that I would follow in her footsteps, and that this was a good traning field for a future high class lady."

"Well she's right." Merida shot him a look. He explained, "It is a good place to practice being a high class person. But you don't strike me as someone who want's to do that."

"I don't. Mum does." She replied, slightly bitter.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Henry asked. Merida blinked. No one really cared to ask that of her before.

"Me? I want to be able to compete in the Olympics. For archery. I've learned from a young age. And what about you? I suppose this isn't your first high class party?"

Henry shook his head. "Nah, I've been dragged along to them before. Preferably, I would like to be outside with my friends, working on . . . errr. . . stuff. We, um, we are working on helping some animals, but need some time to figure out where they are. But Dad had to go to this event, and asked if I could tag along." he sighed. "Can't complain to much. I don't see my father all that often."

Merida's intrests peeked. "You don't? Wait, is it college?"

Henry shook his head. "No. My friends and I live together in a couple of cabins in the woods." Merida shot him a look of confusion. The woods? Why would he live there? He saw her look, and answered, "It's easier to work with the animals when you are closer to them. Besides, Toothless and the other like it out there."

"Toothless? Who is that?" She asked. This boy got wierder by the second.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, where two braids pocked out at the nape of his neck. He glanced around uneasily. "Promise you won't freak?" She nodded cautiously. He said, "Toothless is my wolf." Merida blinked.

"Your wolf? Did I hear that right?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Ya. It's a long story." He looked behind her and said," Um, there is a woman walking towards here, and I think she want's your attention."

Merida looked around, and stiffled a groan when she saw her mother approach her.

Elinor stopped in front of the two. "Merida, there is someone I'd like you to meet. Come on," and like that she was marching back the way she came.

Merida sighed. "Looks like my time is up. It was nice meeting you Henry."

The boy smiled. "And it was nice meeting you. And Merida? You can call me Hiccup. All my friends do." Merida smiled back, before reluctantly turning to go after her mother.

* * *

 **Well, that is my first chapter! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. I will be back with chapter two in a few days. Bye!**

 **Fashionistar, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a modern AU, where Merida, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are daughters of Mayors, Hiccup is the son of the Chief of Police, and Jack is a close friend/ adopted son of orphanage owners.**

 **Merida and her mother still have issues, mostly because her mother wants her to be an upper class lady while it is Merida's dream to join the Olympics for archery.**

 **Hiccup (If this were in the HTTYD universe) is fighting Viggo. In this AU, he and his wolf Toothless and the gang are working to prevent an illegal black market of animal pelts by Viggo and Ryker. Toothless lost his leg in a trap, and after they became friends, saved Hiccup from a fire that he lost his leg in. Stoick immediately made sure that Toothless was brought into the family after saving his son's life.**

 **Rapunzel has just found out that her "mother" wasn't her mother, and that she is actually the daughter of the mayor of Corona. Her hair is still long, and the reason Gothel took her was to claim money from foster care by pretending that Rapunzel was a foster child. Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert helped her out, and the two started dating after she was reunited with her real family.**

 **Anna and Elsa's parents have not yet died for the purpose of this story. Elsa is learning to take over her family's business, and is rather proper and just a tinniest bit stiff. Anna is outgoing, and loves to just have fun with her high school friends.**

 **Jack helped the Guardians (in this world, they are in charge of an orphanage) with a man named Pitch who was trying to abuse the children. His mother and sister were killed before hand, so the Guardians adopted him after the Pitch fiasco, and he works at the orphanage, making sure the children stay happy and upbeat and have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, Tangled, or RoTG. If I did, I probably wouldn't have to rely on my mom to help me find opportunities in my life. Anything that sounds familiar in this fanfic was an idea of Disney or Dreamworks.**

* * *

 **Anna**

Anna sighed. It wasn't like she hated the parties and gatherings, make no mistake, she loved the dresses and glamour, but it was all so... _boring_. Everyone pretending that everyone was _oh so interesting_ and everyone saying _Oh, how fascinating. Please do tell me more_ when talking about boring bank accounts or investments or trade deals. Beside her, her older sister Elsa stood with a strong back and beautiful smile on her face, her blue, black and purple dress making her look even more perfect. _Oh, she's so perfect, My, what a lovely child, She's so wonderful_ everyone would say about her. Of course, she was the first born. She was perfect. Her mother and father certainly thought so. Anna thought so to. She just wished that she wasn't so perfect. Maybe, if she were more normal, she would have time to spend with her little sister.

But no. Elsa was the perfect young lady who would, when the time came, run their family's business perfectly. The only time Anna saw her sister was if she went to the parties. So she went. She would rather be with her friends, but she wanted to be with her sister. The sister who hadn't given her two thoughts since they arrived. Anna shifted her weight awkwardly, her eyes glued to her green pleated dress. Beside her, the blond haired beauty stood with a straight back and quite smile. She looked perfect in the blue and black dress she had on, and the royal purple accents made her look like a queen. In a few minuets, a woman approached her, with long brown hair that was starting to grey, and a girl in a baby blue dress who looked ready to die behind her. The woman began talking to Elsa, while the red head teen behind her waited for the opportunity to bolt away. Anna smiled. She might like this girl.

"Hey!" she said, stepping closer to her. "I'm Anna, what's your name?"

The girl blinked. "Merida," she replied in a Scottish accent. Anna beamed.

"Wanna get out of this conversation?"

Merida's eyes brightened. "Would I?" she questioned, grabbing Anna's hand and dragging her as far away as possible. When the two were out of reach, Merida let go of Anna's hand and laughed. "Freedom! Finally! Thank you for getting me out of there. I can't stand staying with my mum in 'proper form.' So, what are you doing?"

"Well, the woman your mom approached is my older sister, Elsa. We've been coming to high end gatherings for a long time now. Hopefully, they two of them won't start looking for us." The two snickered, and then sat down at the edge of the stairs. "So, Anna started. Not used to the grandeur of the event, huh?"

Merida shook her head. "Nope. I've always been more of the t-shirts and ripped jeans person. Forget the fancy dresses," she said, tugging on the baby blue monstrosity laced to her body.

Anna beamed. "You're getting more and more likable by the minute." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you look really familiar. Do you by chance go to DHS? Disney high, not Dreamworks."

Merida's eyes widened. "Yes, I do! You must as well then?"

Anna nodded. "I thought I recognized your red hair. You're the captain of the archery and horse back riding team aren't you?" Merida nodded her confirmation. "Cool! I'm in the year below you, so it reasons that we wouldn't have met before. Hey, if we go to the same school, then we could totally hang out together!" She paused, reaching for the chocolate on a passing tray. "You have to meet my friend Rapunzel," she continued while stuffing her face," I think you would get along famously with her. She's actually two years older than me, but she's super cool. Oh, there she is now! Rapunzel! Over here!" Anna cried out. Merida looked. At the call, a girl with long, and it was very long, blond hair and a purple dress walk over. Anna stood up to hug her friend.

"Hi Rapunzel! OK, you have to meet my new friend, her name is Merida." The red head in question waved her hand and smiled at Rapunzel. Anna continued talking. "Rapunzel, you, Merida and I should totally hang out. Oh! We could see a movie!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Sounds amazing Anna." She turned towards Merida. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel. It's nice to meet you!" The two shook hands. When Merida glanced down at her hands after, she noticed little flecks of paint on them. She held her hand up and said to the artist, "You paint?" Rapunzel squeaked.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that! I was painting my walls right before we came here, and I didn't want to wipe my hinds on my nice dress, so I just left it there. I am so sorry!" She apologized. Meirda shrugged. "Makes no difference to me," and proceeded to wipe her hands on her blue dress. Rapunzel's eyes widened. Merida noticed, and answered, "My mum dragged me here. Maybe she will think twice before bringing me along on one of these events again. Besides, Angus, my horse, tosses me on occasion. I get much dirtier. A bit of paint won't bother me." The three laughed together.

Anna slung her arms around their shoulders. "Want to go outside?" she asked. The two nodded in agreement.

"it's getting stuffy in here," Merida commented. Rapunzel laughed, and the three headed outside on their merry way. Until Rapunzel had the unfortunate luck of running into someone and got knocked over.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. The guy who had run into her, a boy in his late teens with white hair extended his hand.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for my adopted father. I'm Jackson Overland. And I apologize for running into you."

Rapunzel took his hand. "It's ok. I wasn't hurt. But I'm partially to blame as well. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been." She then looked over his shoulder and asked, "Did I hit my head, or is there a pigeon with a letter attached to it's leg over there?"

* * *

 **I am so sorry! I know I said I was going to update in a few days (I know, I'm a giant liar) but I didn't have time. I was shipped to China to help film a documentary, and then I increased my art classes so I could start preparing a portfolio for college applications. It's still a few years off, but portfolios take time to prepare. I can't promise when my next update will be, but I hope to get fifteen minutes in a day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and liked this fanfic. Your support is amazing! I love you guys!**

 **On a side note:**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAVE YOU SEEN THE FITH SEASON OF RACE TO THE EDGE IT WAS WAY GOOD A BEAUTIFUL AND IT WAS ALL I EVER WANTED AND THAT BOMB THEY DROPPED AT THE END WAS JUST**

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 _ **SPOILER:**_

 **AND FOR THE RECORD, I CALLED IT! I KNEW IT FROM THE FIRST SEASON, JUST LIKE, HUH, THAT THING THAT HEATHER'S GOT, LOOKS ALOT LIKE A LENS. HAVE THEY JUST NOT NOTICED IT?**

 _ **ALL CLEAR FOR SPOILERS**_

 **ok, bye! Fashionistar out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a modern AU, where Merida, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa are daughters of Mayors, Hiccup is the son of the Chief of Police, and Jack is a close friend/ adopted son of orphanage owners.**

 **Merida and her mother still have issues, mostly because her mother wants her to be an upper class lady while it is Merida's dream to join the Olympics for archery.**

 **Hiccup (If this were in the HTTYD universe) is fighting Viggo. In this AU, he and his wolf Toothless and the gang are working to prevent an illegal black market of animal pelts by Viggo and Ryker. Toothless lost his leg in a trap, and after they became friends, saved Hiccup from a fire that he lost his leg in. Stoick immediately made sure that Toothless was brought into the family after saving his son's life.**

 **Rapunzel has just found out that her "mother" wasn't her mother, and that she is actually the daughter of the mayor of Corona. Her hair is still long, and the reason Gothel took her was to claim money from foster care by pretending that Rapunzel was a foster child. Eugene "Flynn" Fitzherbert helped her out, and the two started dating after she was reunited with her real family.**

 **Anna and Elsa's parents have not yet died for the purpose of this story. Elsa is learning to take over her family's business, and is rather proper and just a tinniest bit stiff. Anna is outgoing, and loves to just have fun with her high school friends.**

 **Jack helped the Guardians (in this world, they are in charge of an orphanage) with a man named Pitch who was trying to abuse the children. His mother and sister were killed before hand, so the Guardians adopted him after the Pitch fiasco, and he works at the orphanage, making sure the children stay happy and upbeat and have fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD, Frozen, Brave, Tangled, or RoTG. If I did, I probably wouldn't have to rely on my mom to help me find opportunities in my life. Anything that sounds familiar in this fanfic was an idea of Disney or Dreamworks.**

 **Jack**

Jack was lost. He had run into a group of girls completely by accident while trying to find his adopted father North. Then after everything is well and done, a pigeon shows up with a letter attached to it's leg. That one was new.

"Umm... anyone expecting a letter?" he asked the group of girls. The red head snorted.

"If we were, we'd have gotten it already." The girl with long blond hair nodded, and the youngest girl leaned in closer to have a better look at the bird and the letter attached to it.

"There's something written on the outside of the scroll. Three H's and a the roman numeral for three after it. Sound familiar to anyone?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Hmph." she huffed. She turned towards Jack, and he noticed she had a streak of white in her braided hair. "So hi, I'm Anna! And this is Rapunzel and Merida. You said your name was Jackson right? And your adopted father was North? Oh, are you the boy who helped stop that kidnapper! I loved reading about that in the newsletter. That a boy had managed to help stop an abusive child kidnapper and was now helping at Arendelle's local orphanage with the other managers who adopted him. Ohh it's so nice to meet you!" she said in rapid fire, ending her rant with a hand outstretched. Jack blinked and took a few moments to process what she said.

"Err, ya. I'm that Jackson. You can call me Jack." He shook her hand and smiled. The blond (Rapunzel was it? Ya.) looked shocked.

"You helped catch a kidnapper? Was it hard?" she asked?

Merida leaned in, interested. "More importantly, was it dangerous? What was it like, being part of a big adventure like that?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly from the attention. He was about to back away but bumped into someone. _How many girl are out here?_ he wondered. But when he turned around, he found himself looking at a boy. The boy was about his age, with brown air, freckles, and green eyes. He blinked. Behind Jack the red head spoke.

"Henry? What are you doing out here." She paused. "And when did you change clothes?" It was then that Jack realized that the boy, Henry, was wearing a brown leather jacket and a red shirt.

"Rather informal for such a fancy party," Anna commented. Before anyone could say anything else, the pigeon flew and landed on Henry's shoulder, and he unwrapped the letter from it's foot. Rapunzel blinked.

"Is that your carrier pigeon?" Henry scratched his head.

"Uh... ya. I have to leave the party a little early. A few of my friends are planing... something. And I have to get back to them to supervise. If I don't, the twins may try to blow something. up."

The girl's eyebrows shot up, while Jack just blinked taking in the words.

"Are you going to prank someone?" he asked?

"If you are, can I join, Henry?" Merida interjected. "Meeting these girls has honestly been the most exciting part of the evening, but, sorry, I can't risk staying around here too long or Mum will come find me and make me talk to all of the boring people."

Henry shrugged. He had started to edge his way towards the stairs that led down to the gravel path that would eventually take him to the parking lot. "It's not pranking as much as it is work. And I told you to call me Hiccup. I think we can all call our selves friends now. Anyways I got to go now... so-" he was cut off by Anna who grabbed his arm and yanked him back, causing him to stumble and wack his side into the wall. He yelped, and gripped his side.

"Not so fast, she said. One, we need to catch up. What is going on here? And two-" this time, it was her that got cutoff. Not by anyone standing nearby, but by a low and viscous growl.

"What was that?" Rapunzel, asked nervously, ducking behind Merida, who had dropped into a wider stance, prepared to fight. A black shape appeared at the bottom of the steps, creeping out from behind some nearby bushes. "What is that?" She asked in a more panicked tone, her voice creeping up and octave. The creature lunged and bounded up the steps. Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida gave out a small scream, while Jack scrambled backwards. The the dog like creature pounced, and jumped onto Hiccup, crouching near him protectively, green eyes glinting dangerously.

 **AN: I'm Alive! Barely! Gosh high school is killing me. Hi everyone, I want to thank you for the lovely support you guys have given me. My writing style has really changed, so the next chapters will be much better written, hopefully. I love you all!**

 **Question: For Dreamworks and Disney High Schools: Which characters should I add into there? I definitely want to add Voltron (I'm in so much love with that show) and definitely the Disney princesses will appear. Anyone you think I should add in as well? Let me know which movies you would like to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you're still confused on the story, go back a chapter a read the basics of it again. I'm not going to explain it anymore unless the story is introducing something new.**

 **AN: I'm back! Yay! I just came back from a trip to France a couple days ago, so I had some time to finish up this chapter. I have not abandoned this story, but I do have many other things I have to deal with outside of the internet. I really hope I've managed to keep the characters in relative to how they are in their canon universes. Thanks for reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and anything thing you find in this story that may sound familiar comes from the minds behind Dreamworks and Disney.**

* * *

 **Rapunzel's POV**

She screamed. If anyone asked, she would not deny it. And if anyone called her a cry baby she would ask them how they would react if they saw a large black wolf run up and then pounce onto a boy nearly the same age as herself. She, and basically everyone else stood in shock. Hiccup, who they all thought was about to turn into wolf chow, was laughing and mock fighting the black wolf, who was lathering the boy's face in kisses.

"Toothless! Okay, thank you bud, for the warm welcome. Now would you kindly get off me so we can head out?" Hiccup said once he caught his breath. The wolf paused, as if considering it. Then sat and lay his entire weight onto the boy underneath him, squeezing the breath out of him with an "Oof," Hiccup groaned. The wolf began licking his face ceaselessly, making Hiccup bring his arms up to try to push the canine away.

Merida shook her head, and Rapunzel realized that she was still cowering slightly behind the red head. "Okay, time out," she started. "What, exactly, is going on here?!" To the side, both Jack and Anna nodded. This was all rather confusing. And sudden. And confusing. Rapunzel shook her head in attempt to clear it. Hiccup eventually managed to pry the wolf off of him and stood up, his metal leg clinking against the stone.

Hiccup shifted nervously on his feet. The wolf, sat on it's haunches and looked at the group before looking upward at Hiccup, clearly waiting for an order. "Err... well," Hiccup looked down at the canine and the wolf wagged it's tail. "This is Toothless. He's a friend. He and I help each other out, and the two of us should really be heading out sooner or later so we can actually go meet up with the rest of my friends so we can stop some men." He clapped his hands together and began backing up from the group. "So, it's been nice meeting you, I look forward to when we meet again. I'd love to explain more, but I really have to get going." He turned around and began walking down the stairs. "He turned back around to wave at the group. "Bye!" he said before heading down the stairs, the wolf bounding down ahead of him. The group stood there, slowly trying to process everything that had just happened. Rapunzel broke out of her clouded mind when she heard the revving of an engine. She and Merida ran over to look over the edge of the wall to see a figure on a black motorbike with a painted red symbol on the back speed off, another black shape looping along besides it. Anna and Jack joined them at the edge of the wall, where Anna slid down to sit on the ground.

"So," she began, "anyone here more confused then ever? Just me? Okay then."

Merida shook her head. "Nope. I'm just as confused as you."

"Same here princess," Jack agreed. Rapunzel thought he should have pick a better choice of words as Merida immediately turned to face him with a fierce look.

"Don't ever call me princess! Where did that even come from?" The red head angrily responded.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! It was just a nickname. I mean, aren't you like the daughter of a mayor or something? So wouldn't that make you a princess of the city?"

Rapunzel gasped. "You're right! I could call myself a princess!" Anna jumped up from her position on the floor, vigorously nodding her head in agreement.

"Absolutely! I'm not the daughter of a mayor like you and Merida, but my parents are in charge of a really big company, and when we were little, my sister and I were always called princesses by my dad's clients when we met them." She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Merida, Jack, you two have to meet my other sister! I just realized that we are totally going to be great friends and therefore need to meet my amazing older sister!" Rapunzel smiled at her friend and her bright and cheery personality. It was a blessing to have met her after she was rescued from her false mother. She was inexperienced with the real world that surrounded her, and then she met Anna. Or rather, Anna had run into her while the rambunctious girl was running around a park Rapunzel had been sketching in. Anna had been extremely sorry for disturbing her, but quickly, her apologies turned into conversation, and the two had become before they had time to realize it themselves.

Anna quickly grabbed the two other teens and began dragging them back inside, leaving Rapunzel to follow behind them. They weaved in and out of important people, occasionally pausing to say hello or wave at a person from across the room. Anna stopped once at the refreshment table to grab several pieces of chocolate. ("Only one or two pieces, I swear!" she had said to the three, her mouth already stuffed with more than just one or two pieces.) While Anna had her chocolate and Merida ate a tart, Rapunzel caught out of the corner of her eye her boyfriend, Eugene. He was standing near her parents, but when he noticed her looking, he smiled in her direction. He gave a small gesture with his head, like he was asking her if she could believe the place they were currently in. It was nothing like the Snugly Duckling, a bar she and he had ended up in when she ran away from her false mother with him to see the Festival of Lights, celebration in the city of Corona. She shrugged in her direction before noticing that Anna had finished chowing down on chocolates and was once again moving to find her older sister. She waved goodbye to him and he winked back at her in response before turning back towards her parents. Finally, Anna stopped and spun around to look at her three followers.

"Ok, here she is!" She reached out to the side and pulled a woman to her. She had fair skin and pale blond hair, and wore a dress of blue and black. She also wore a surprised expression on her face.

"Anna, what are you doing?" she asked.

The younger sibiling grinned. "Introducing you to my new friends! Everyone, meet my amazing older sister Elsa!"

* * *

 **AN: It has been updated and you guys are going to hate me for this, but I'm leaving again tomorrow for a trip to NY, NY to do a summer program at FIT. I won't be able to update until I get back, but I will have to start pulling out my summer homework and stop prorastinating on my essay that I have to write. I know what will be going on next chapter, (Elsa's POV) and will get back to you guys as soon as I can with an update. Thank you for all of your support!**


End file.
